


Argo

by mistyautumn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman & Lois (TV 2020)
Genre: Crisis Speculation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: Argo is gone.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Argo

**Author's Note:**

> A little Supergirl TV speculation concerning Crisis, once again written on the fly.

Kara does not know how she will ever fly again. The grief she feels is like an anchor dragging her down, down, down into depths darker than she has known since-… She takes a shaky breath. Every breath since she watched Argo vanish has been a force of will. Her family… her _mother_ , and Kal, Lois, _their baby_ … bile rises in her throat and she does the best she can to steady herself against a wall of the DEO. It cracks and she jumps back, reeling. She is grateful… for Alex, for J’onn, her friends, Eliza; but none of them erases what she has lost… again. She scrubs at her eyes, feeling tears come again and tries to pull herself into some semblance of together, but it’s hard to do when the whole universe has shifted around her and now pieces are _missing_. One step. Two. A breath… another.

Her ears pick up on it, but it’s a moment before her mind catches up to just what she is hearing. Shouting, in the main hub of the DEO; running feet- Alex is shouting “Find a place!” then Kara is there, her heart pounding. 

“Kara!” Alex says breathlessly as she sees her sister. “Kara, it’s from _Argo_!”

“I’ve sent landing coordinates,” Brainy is saying; Kara’s eyes pick them out on a screen and she is _gone_ , faster than a speeding bullet, praying to Rao and God and anyone who might listen: _Please_. Like a pod hurtling away from destruction all those years ago, she sees the ship and her pulse spikes higher still. _Please…_

She touches down with it, wonders _when_ and _how_ and _why_ it was built, but most important is _what_ is inside: a tangle of bodies and movement that she tries to make out, barely suppressing the urge to tear the thing open and cry out for her mother. 

The ship is large, packed full of people, and as the door opens, she hits the ground on legs that shake, wide eyes searching til she sees it: a beacon of red sent from Krypton long ago, wrapped around her baby cousin. A blanket that he kept close as he became Superman and passed on to her as she became Supergirl… now a blanket for another baby- _Clark’s_ baby, it remains a beacon of _hope_. Lois is soothing someone small, and Clark is there, and-

“ _MOM!_ ” The word rips raw from her and then they are all in her arms, so tight that Lois _squeaks_ and Kara has to remind herself _be gentle_.

“Kara,” Alura breathes the word and it is like air in Kara’s own lungs as she cries against her mothers shoulder, tears of grief and gratitude. “Oh, my Kara…”

She wonders for a moment if she dreams- hopes she never wakes- then feels the softest tug at her hair, the pinch to prove that this is _real_ … She looks down at the baby and it smiles up at her, and she nearly succumbs to a fresh wave of tears.

“Kara,” Lois smiles softly. “This is Jonathan. Jonny.”

In the face of Lois’ calm, a laugh bubbles up from Kara. “How are you totally fine right now?”

“We’re all here.” Lois answers and puts a grounding hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“We have a lot to- we’ll explain everything.” Clark’s voice is heavy but resolute. “We’re here.” He squeezes Kara’s hand tight and she squeezes back, hard enough to break a human’s bones. 

Alura hugs her daughter again and Kara holds on tight, grief ebbing away as joy rushes through her, quickly chased by a sense of something _coming_.

“What _did_ this…? How- how did you get away?”

“We need you and your cousin.” The sound of his voice is like a spider crawling down her back. Kara turns slowly, muscles tightening as she sees him… The Monitor.

“J’onn said he saw you…”

“The Crisis has come.”


End file.
